1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to tags of a media event and more specifically to aggregating multiple tags of a media event.
2. Introduction
Multiple users can tag a media event such as a teleconference, video conference, or television broadcast in real time. For example, during a live sporting event, users can tag portions of the game with tags such as “homerun!”, “Johnson's first touchdown of the season”, “double fault, did you see that?”, and “defense!” Over time, however, the number of live tags, or tags that have been created over a live media event, grows higher and higher. Simply displaying the tags as-is can be a source of confusion to users. Tag clouds do not take into account all of the possible variations on how to construct the cloud, why certain words have a bigger font, timing of the tags, and other variables. What is needed in the art is an improved way to display groups of tags in an easily comprehendible way.